


Blood on the Field

by AbsentReed



Category: Blue lions route - Fandom, Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: idk what i was doing here, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsentReed/pseuds/AbsentReed
Summary: The following passage is an account of the Battle at Grondor Field from Azure Moon: Tales of the Common Man. The name of the soldier of this particular passage has been lost.
Kudos: 8





	Blood on the Field

I’ve heard quite a few say that the world ended at Grondor, and in many ways that is quite true. It was a battle where the rebirth of Fodlan was quite clear, from the shift in the dance of rulers to influential strategies employed by all sides. But it was a bloody and cruel ordeal. I myself, saw this first hand.

That morning there was a tense quiet settled over the camp. I remember looking to my fellow soldiers and former classmates as we sat with our rations and wondering who I would be seeing once this was over. I remembered the old victories of long before any of us were born. In my mother’s extensive library, before it had been lost to the revenges of war, I had read foreign histories, one of which told of a motley resistance of everything from knights to mercenaries to priests and even lost heirs. While their war ended with the demise of a dragon I knew ours wouldn’t end so fanatically. Honestly if many of my companions were to be asked, they’d argue that dragons are long dead if they existed at all, but those of us who were at the fall of Garreg Mach would argue otherwise. Anyways, we all knew that day would be remembered.

As we marched out to the field, the sun shone high with nary a cloud to block its majesty. I would have preferred rain or overcast, but alas, the heavens wished to view the moral carnage unobstructed. We arrived at our place on the very south of the plain, nostalgia reared it’s sugared head to us. I remembered how I made a lasting friend at the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, and it was a mercy that this time we were not on opposing sides. I had looked to our mad prince, waiting for the call. In all honesty I cannot say why I choose to stay, I was and still am not a Knight. There was no duty or honor to bind me. I suppose it was the memories that guided me on the thorn laid path. A path that thankfully cleared more and more since the professor returned. At Grondor however, it was still a difficult one to walk. The king told us to kill them all. 

The battle was arduous. My battalion, under the commander of Sir Ashe Ubert was directed to the east, and to take care not to engage any Alliance. We fought the front lines Imperials, ominously few in numbers. As the last of them fell, we heard the true terrors of the Empire. When we entered from the woods, we saw the massive demonic beast on its way towards us, with no choice but to engage. Now, I wish I could say it was an epic fight like the ones in folk tales, but it was a fight for our lives. Ubert ordered a charge, I suspect in the hopes of both weakening it and biding time for reinforcements. As we regrouped it swung its massive claws. My friend and I got out of the way just in time, but it managed to end three poor souls. 

Our triumphs over the devil was almost there when another of its vile kind cake lumbering towards us from the left. Ubert ordered us back, firing on the first beast. My friend was the one to land the killing blow. We did not get to enjoy it for long, the second swiping at our exhausted group. It swung. My friend in with her too great kindness put herself before me as it caught us in its claws and we flew through the air.

My ears rang when we landed. I dragged myself up looking for my friend. I spotted her on the banks of the river and stumbled my way there. There will never be enough words to describe what I had felt, even now it still burns. I turned her over on her back and gently took off her helmet. When I looked into her eyes I saw nothing. That was when the world had ended. I had survived the fires of conflict and suffering but I was still so naive. We had become stuck together after the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, she even went as far to transfer to my house. When war broke out we weathered it together, and together we made our way back to the Monastery. It felt impossible that either of us would be killed and yet there I was, here I am, alive and her, gone. I felt the future slip away and time stop, what I couldn't have given to turn back time only a minute. I had many hopes for us, and unsaid words had died before they even had the chance to see the light of day.

I don’t know how long I sat there looking at her, it felt like much longer than whatever it actually was. Ubert pulled me out of my stupor, practically dragging me with him back to the woods. Including him there was only three of us left form our original twelve. We braced ourselves as best we could to continue the fight against the beast when the future Margrave Gautier and his battalion arrived just in time to finish taking it on. The cleric Mercedes and her own group were just behind and immediately checked and restored us the best they could on the battlefield. Despite our skirmishes we had no choice but to continue with the battle.

We advanced with Gautier and his battalion with the clerics not too far behind. We saw a rain of fire on the central fort. With some engagements with other soldier in the time between we found our next true foe. To call him a snake would be too kind, Hubert von Vestra was a vile man of the highest order and, if you’ll excuse the vulgarity, simply a compete and utter bastard. He and his sorcerers wasted no time in targeting Ubert and meager remains of us in his battalion with volleys of dark magic. Thankfully Gautier moved swiftly and changed him, forcing him to turn is attention away and allow us to fire a few volleys of our own. I wish he couldn’t have teleported away, I very much would have liked to run him through.

With Vestra out of the way, much of the rest of the army could advance. When I looked to the west I could see a few pockets of Alliance engagement with both us and the Empire. I also observed a very injured Von Riegain retreating. 

A few allies passed our exhausted group on their way to the Emperor, the king at the forefront. We got close enough to pelt her and her battalion with arrows but had to focus of the remaining soldier attempting to protect their leader. Eventually they were forced to retreat and we won a battered victory.

The time after the battle was a blur. I remember getting checked over by healers before joining the groups out to collect the dead. When I returned to the river, my friend’s body was already being taken away. Thankfully stopped for me to make a last goodbye. I removed her beloved pendant and let them finish their job. For the rest of the war I wore it into battle. I still wear it to this day.


End file.
